1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding weapon sights and more specifically to a folding sight which is automatically indexed to a predetermined range when placed in a stored position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous sights were designed in such a way as to require several operations to put them in readiness and several more operations to place them in a stored position. These operations generally included unlocking from a stored position, moving to an operative position, and adjusting the range of the sight from an unknown to a desired range. After firing, the sight must be unlocked from its operative position, placed in a stored position and locked therein. The number of steps required is undesirable for high stress, battle situations. In such situations, it is imperative to reduce the number of steps required to put a sight into operative position and, in addition, it would be very helpful if the person using the weapon could be assured that the sight is indexed to a fixed range.